The Brothers D&D
by Freewing Alchemist
Summary: Why is the president of Thoth Financial Systems hate My Little Pony Friendship is Magic? Why does his bother agree? What does this have to do with warehouse 13? Could this be a bigger problem then any one knows? Read and find out, Please read and review


I do not own the right to My Little Pony; Friendship is Magic, it is the property of Hasbro. Nor do I own the rights to Warehouse 13 But I wanted to share this story with you.**I would like to thank Noseinbook42** for his encoring words and in sight thanks to him I had the courage to write this story and the other that will follow. **Thank you again Noseinbook42.** This is lead to another story later. I actually started this story on April 7th but I couldn't finish until I actually watched the Royal Wedding, but that wasn't until much latter Friday of next week. So, idea that my last sentience would actually match up with the episode.

Prelude to 13, The Brothers D &D

Warehouse 13 & My Little Pony; Friendship is Magic

Chapter:1 Business of Chaos

April 7th, Unknown Location

His name was Isaiah Cocaboarah, he worked at the corner office on the thirteenth floor of Thoth Financial Systems. He sat in a finely carved wooden chair that looked more like an upright coffin. His back was to the corner window, he was in his late teens his spiky, mess of hair, that did not cover his pointed ears, top off his unusual ensemble. Black wing-tip shoes with beat up blue jeans, a Slip Knot tee-shirt, Staff of Seth gold necklaces hung around his neck and a hooded brown coat with fur on the fringes. On one end of his desk was a flat screen computer the other a picture of planet Earth as seen from space. As a clock, in the middle of his desk, ticked it's last second to noon the teen made a wicked smile showing a single fang in his smile.

Isaiah smiled, exposing a single fang like tooth. He snapped his fingers and cheered. "Lunch time, lunch time, Me -O- My its lunch time. Burgers and Fries, burgers and Fries!" He cheered with a twisted grin, his eyes, burn umber-yellow, the eyes demand he be obeyed.

Just like that a team of suited people rushed into his office and went to work. The office was soon filled with the smell of fast food, his desk was quickly covered with cheese burgers from different restaurants; Sonic, Burger King, Mc Donald, Wendys, Arbies, Charles Jr., Red Robins and other small venues that where unknown. Next to the burgers were a pile of French fries and next to them was a bowl of ketchup.

The suited staff watched as in one hand he picked up a burger and in the other hand a pile of French fries, which he dunked into the bowl of ketchup, he stuffed them into his mouth with a horrible snorting and noshing noises. The suited staff did nothing nor did they say anything, but watched him eat his meal, until the clock reached 1 o'clock. When the clocked ticked one he made a hand motion with ketchup covered fingers. A suited woman ran up to him with a silk napkin and a box of wet-naps. Quickly he rang his hands through the wet-naps and then fished the job with the silk napkin. The desk was cleared away and the desk was cleaned off, the fast food smell was even cleared away. Isaiah wiped himself off and effortlessly tossed them into the air a suited man quickly produced a trash can and caught the wet-nap and silk napkin ball.

"Goaaalllll!," He roared with delight. "Now to business, make it so." He got up form his chair and stepped to the side of his desk. It was there a swivel chair was waiting for him, taking a seat he propelled himself to the other end of the office.

He stopped at a corner that looked like a peaceful Zen garden with a man made water fall, small pagoda and a small rock garden. The constant hollow plank of bamboo balance water cups filled the air.

"First, centering the chi." Snapping his fingers one attendant gave him a rake and he started to rake the sand. Fifteen minutes later he passed the rake to the attendant and with a smile he propped himself to other corner.

He stopped at the next corner that was covered with flat-screen TVs and a glass desk with a high powered computer. Isaiah rubbed his hands together like a stereo typical movie super villain. His eyes darted form one screen to the next. Each one showing footage from around the world and different types of programing; car bombings, riots, political commentary, sitcoms, game shows, reality TV, cartoons, talk shows, all sort of programs. He watched everything giggling with child like delight, hours passed until he came out of his corner.

With a wicked smile on his face. "Do you know what I love, love, love about humans!" Isaiah shouted at the top of his lungs as he turned to one of the on looking staff.

One of the attends dared to answer. "Because we're so chaotic?"

Another one added. "We are so fluid and dynamic?"

Yet another one added. "We are ever changing and eh, twisted?"

Finally one last one added. "We do as we please and don't care about the consequences?"

Isaiah smiled became even wider, laughing as he leaped into the air, he cried out. "All correct," Landing on the ground he spun around. "I love all humanity and in return they all love me!" He cheered as he made his way to the center of his office were a living room was set up waiting for use. "Whether they actually say it or not, sooner or later humanity loves me."

He slammed dunked himself in a brown sofa, he pick up a TV remote from the near by TV stand and threw it into his other hand. Pressing a button a fabric screen dropped from the ceiling and a part of the wall opened up to show a digital projector. The projector started up and the screen became like a gigantic TV screen.

"Next one the HUB," The voice came through unseen speakers. "My Little Pony, Friendship is Magi"

Isaiah Sighed and yelled out. "Do you know why I don't like Ponies!"

A suited men with orange hair answered. "There mean and they bite?"

"All very true, but I wasn't talking about ponies from here. By the way it is hilarious to stick one in some one's kitchen."

He paused as they all turned to the screen. "I mean them!" He shouted pointing at the screen. They watched the opening credits as they began to roll a lavender unicorn pranced out of a hot air balloon; _**I use to wonder what friendship could be...**_

Before any of them could hear any more Isaiah screamed in anger. "Those Ponies! They are infecting my precious humans with their over the top cute-ness and hammering and cramming their lessons of Harmony down my humans throats. This world can never have Harmony like that. Ever, Never! Humanity must strive through their own pain and chaos to find it. It is only through that can humans find their to Harmony. The Messiah that will give it to them? Me, Isaiah Cocaboarah, NOT THEM!" Her roared, pointing at the ponies on the screen.

"Well sure," The orange haired man began. "If you hate it so much then why not buy the network an cancel it or ax the writing staff?"

"Wrong thinking, you can't do that! The Bronies and Pegasisters, the fans, will keep it alive some how!" He crossed his arms in anger and started to pout.

"Well, it's too bad that you can't turn the fans against the show." The orange hair man added.

Isaiah stopped and started to think about what the man had said. "You know that isn't such a bad idea," He stood up and made a wicked smile. "Artifact #45 a-d, if you please"

Another attendant carried a box over to him, he opened the box revealing two rings and two bracelets. Affixing them to their proper spots he tapped the rings to the bracelets. They started to glow with static-yellow, energy. He turned his attention to the screen, reaching into the screen and started to pull. He started to pull a figure out, the static energy enveloped a serpentine like figure. When it was completely out of the screen it started to change shape to a more human like form. As the energy dissipated a human figure appeared in a black and red suit with gold jewelry and staff of Seth gold necklaces around his neck.

"Hay, what, where am I?" The new man looked around. He had the same type of burn umber-yellow eyes and a short messy black hair. He noticed Isaiah before him, giving a wicked smile, in a mocking, malicious and some what comical tone. "Well if it isn't my little, baby, brother, Dissension"

"I prefer Isaiah, my real, pseudo-fictional brother." Isaiah said back at him in an equally mocking tone as he failed his arms.

"That didn't even make sense," The snarled as he took a seat on the sofa.

"Will, Big Brother Discord, I pulled you out of your little home so we could chat." Isaiah snarled back.

"Well put me back I was just about to put Celestia in her place, by finally beating her, and her little Elements of Harmony."

"Yah no, they beat you already. I pulled you from a Ti-vo repeat, you got beaten like a drum already."

"What! There's no way, well I guess I can change it now!" His smiled became more wicked and rubbed his hands together.

"No you can't, what's done is done. The past in your case is set on rails, but your future is still unwritten." Isaiah said as he took his seat in his swivel chair.

Discord settled into the sofa some of Isaiah attends started their work and tried to make him more comfortable. "Then how do I know I can't change any thing?"

"Because, our worlds only connect in a new episodes that's the only time things can truly be changed. We can interact even if the connection is not in play, but usually they anyone pulled out would not remember what took place but you will, because of our unique characteristic. But that's I'm still a little fuzz on how this all works. But any ways..."

"Still makes no sense. You have no magic, any more. Without magic you can't doo anything. This world is so boring your not doing your job little brother." Discord said as he began drinking orange juice from a wine glass and chopped on a doughnut. Discord glared at the attendants but they didn't move at all they just waited for his next order.

"I do my work, as an Information Broker to cause chaos. It's not your kind of chaos big bro. I'm still doing my job! Just because I'm not making candy floss clouds that make chocolate milk rain. Or making soap roads, switching day and night in only an hour or perhaps make rabbits have horse legs? Besides I have something better then magic in the world, and that's money! I mean the lab boys are working on the cloud thing as we speak." Isaiah changed the channel on the screen to an internal security camera of a science lab.

"Impossible." Discord breathed, he looked in disbelieve at the black and white footage showing a group of scientist standing a enormous cotton candy cloud floating in the lab.

As one of this scientist pocked the cloud it exploded into a flood of chocolate milk. Discord tried to hold back a laugh. Isaiah shrugged and turned off the monitor. "Like I said they're working on it. I just loove humans because you give them the chance and or ability to do chaos and they will, more often then not. Just watch!"

Isaiah turned to two of his attendants, he throw them both a wad of cash. "Fight each other. You can use the croca-bear pit if you want, but I'd advice against it. I would like you both alive." The two men broke into a fist fight and continued as Isaiah started to speak. "See what I mean! Harmony isn't wrong either but everything in its turn," The two men kept fighting. Discord snickered as one punched the other, one flipped the other and then body slammed him. Leaping into the air he crashed into his side. The other slammed his attacker into the floor. The two watched until Isaiah snapped his fingers. "That's enough you two go take care of your wounds." The men stopped helped each other out of the room. The brothers turned back to each other.

"You like theses stupid creatures? When I win I'll be King of all of Equestera." Discord chortled, mockingly he smiled. "What do you have? Nothing and you'll be nothing still."

"Big Bro, Big Bro, Big Bro, I do and I love them for it. In essence I am a King, I control all the information and those who have all the information is king, but like Celestia I have a counter part. Celestia's is her sister Luna. I have one too, unlike light and darkness. We are Chaos and Order, there's **ME** and then there is **Mrs. Frederic**. Think of her like Celestia but only meaner, willing to do anything to get the job done and is big into expectable losses."

"And what your like Luna?" Discord asked

"Mahhyyy be," Isaiah shrugged with a smile. "The point is that I need a little help for a, little project that I just concocted. Help me with it and I'll free you so that you can return to your little play date. What do you say?"

"What do you need?" He said with a toothy grin. "I mean relay it sounds good but..."

"Simple, find me ponies that could help me, one's who have something against the mane six, those that hold the Elements of Harmony. I need ponies, those that stand opposite of the Elements of Harmony, if I may." Producing a set of necklaces he quickly passed him to him necklaces that had green rune stones on them. "Give them these and keep one for your self, technology form this world doesn't work right in Equestria. These are beacon stones that leave a traceable signal for there counter parts. Basically they are this world magic so, it will work in Equestria. It's the only way I can find the targets and you when you go back. Aid me in my project and I'll set you free and later put you back in Equestria. You know the whole ruling thing like you want."

"But you said I can't change any thing was that a lie? Hum?" He made an angry grin as he shot daggers at his brother.

"You can't change the main story, but **You** personally have the ability to make slight changes. You see the show acts a conduit that connects the two worlds. New ones make a stable passage way but you can still drop seeds for the future. Just help me cast a finders spell on them and when I put you back drop them off.

Artifact # 16! " Isaiah called out and his attendants went to fetch it and in no time they brought back an ornately carved oak box. Opening up the box Isaiah pulled a robe that looked like living night with sparking stars and a golden rope belt. "This is the Robe of Merlin the Magician, a brilliant human; Diplomat, Engineer, Scholar, Military Tactician, Mathematics master and of course Sorcerer. It is a source of magic that can still work in this world and in Equestria. Between the both of us we'll cast a finding spell and you drop them off."

"Well lets get this started shall we?" Discord gave his brother a toothy grin.

"Tut, tut, tut big bro one little thing first. The Promise, put that necklaces around your hand and prepare to shake." Isaiah removed his staff Seth golden neckless and wrapped it around his hand.

"Now, Now why involve Grandpa." Discord gave a snarling smiled.

Isaiah smiled back with his had still out stretched. "Why not."

Angrily Discord wrapped his nickels around his hand and took his brother's hand. With a shake they both said in unison. "We the Grandchildren of Seth promise to stick to our deal for the grater power of Chaos and if we shall betray one another then we shall be stripped of our mantels." The shook and released their hands.

Replacing there necklaces the two went to work wrapping the other necklaces in the robe as they stated to make an ancient chant the necklaces started to glow. Isaiah gave his brother the necklaces and put the robe back in the box.

"Well, now that you have an idea what I want. Note that I'll be awhile on your end of thing before I can spring you when I do, I'll tell you my plan then."

"Hope it will be marvelously chaotic and bring your world to it's knees." Discord chuckled as he tapped his human fingers together. Picking up the necklaces he walked over to the projector screen.

"Oh, dear bother. It will and it will do it to your world as well the ponies will know it as well." Isaiah laughed with delight. He tapped the rings to the bracelets again they started to glow with static-yellow energy again as he met his bother a the screen. Ripping an energy hole into the screen yet again. His brother backed up and back flipping into the hole and took his true draconequus form, before the scene absorbed him again. As the energy hole started to close Isaiah leaped over the sofa and grabbed the orange hair attendant, lifting him over his head he threw him into the hole. The man turned into a pony and disappeared.

"All right with that done, I need four teams of my Black Grenadiers one for Artifact extraction form a heavily fortified area, not warehouse 13. Another for Artifact dispersion over a large area. Then one for Personal Retrieval. The final will aid me with retrieving my brother. Make sure they will all be equipped with Artifact #18, No duplicates Artifacts #23, No duplicates either. Artifact #66 duplicates OK and Artifact # 3 duplicates OK. Oh, and for the Personal Retrieval need to have enough Artifact # 63 for the individuals they are picking up. I also want to know what's going on in the episode April 21st. It's suppose to be a Royal Wedding right? Lets just day that day well not be perfect." He took his seat in his hooded chair and with a wave of his hand this attendants scattered to do his bidding.


End file.
